


Unpack

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [64]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: A lot of sex, Happy Ending, Immigration, M/M, No real timeline, Sex, it's all confused that way, sort of OOC Chase, tricking the government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chase married House so the immigration services couldn't take him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpack

**Author's Note:**

> For Roxy. Who else?  
> x

 “Okay, X-ray her lungs to conf-“ he paused staring at the doorway. Foreman, Taub and 13 followed the gaze.

He was a beautiful man. Dressed in a tight fitting pair of jeans, a chequered shirt and tie with a leather jacket, long golden hair tucked into the nape of his neck. He smiled “G’day, House?” he drawled in a lazy, sexy Australian accent

House grinned “Let’s go through to my office,” he nodded, walking into the partition and closing the door, but everyone stared through the glass, as House wrapped his arms around Chase’s waist, and they both started kissing.

“Who’s that?” Taub asked curiously, and 13 shrugged curiously

Foreman smiled; “That’s his husband.”

“What?!” they cried in unison, and Foreman chuckles

“Yeah, they’re marriage is based purely on sex and immigration laws. Chase married House so he wouldn’t have to go back to Australia, and so every couple of years they get together for the interview, but other than that, they hardly ever see each other.”

“Everyone, meet the Wombat, Wombat, everyone.”

Chase peered at them “They look different to the ones you had here last time. Hey Foreman,”

“Yeah, they got fired. This is Taub, and that’s 13.”

Chase extends his hand, a kind and honest smile on his face, and Taub just doesn’t get it. “Surely there was someone more suited for you to marry than House?” Everyone’s eyebrows rose, and Taub stuttered to continue “I mean…objectively, you’re an attractive young guy, you could have found a genuine marriage and _not_ be defrauding the government-“

“This is more fun,” Chase beamed, squeezing House’s arm “Alright, I’m gonna go and fill your apartment with my crap. You’re gonna remember my family tree.”

“Keys under the mat-“

“I know.”

House’s smile was fond as he watched Chase walk out, before turning to his team, grinning smugly “Can you believe I get to fuck that piece of ass?”

“You’re married!” 13 shook her head in disbelief “You just…I can’t-“

“Marriage is just a piece of paper.” House shrugged, before turning to Foreman “You got his family tree?” Foreman pulled out his phone, scanning through the notes, before nodding. “Okay, so the father is Rowan?” A nod “The mother...Mary?”

“Maria.”

“Damn.”

“No brothers or sisters, no close cousins. He takes the…right side of the bed?”

“Yes.”

“He watches Doctor Who every Sunday?”

“Yup. Now who makes breakfast on a Friday?”

“Him.”

“No. He makes it every other day, but on a Thursday night he works the late shift, so you make breakfast.” House grumbled to himself, before he realised that Taub and 13 were still sat there.

“What are you guys doing? Go an x-ray the patients leg!”

“You said her lungs-“

“Whatever!”

…

…

…

House limps into his apartment and laughs. Everything’s nice and tidy, and there are pictures everywhere. Chase’s clothes are strewn into the laundry (nice touch) House thinks, and there are pillows with Kangaroos on them. Chase pads out of the bathroom, soaking wet with a towel slung low on his waist. Wet hair curling beautifully down his neck.

“Hey,” he grins “I’ve put my toothbrush, hairbrush, and shampoo in there. Your water pressure isn’t very good.”

House tugs Chase’s towel away with his cane, leering over the now naked form. He arches an eyebrow at Chase’s half hard cock “Low water pressure turn you on?”

“No. But it’s nice to see that you still do.” He stretches over the back of the sofa, tiptoeing and spreading his legs so his pert little ass is upright and waiting. “You still carry lube in your pocket, right?”

“Oh honey, I’m so glad I married you,” House unzips himself, slicking up his hard member, before spreading Chase’s cheeks with one hand, and stroking a lube covered finger over the quivering hole. He circles the rim a few times, until Chase is moaning for him to get on with it, and so he slides one long, nimble finger in. Chase is always so tight. Christ, he wriggles his finger about, before trying to slide in another one. “How are you so tight?” he asks in awe

Chase moans, rocking onto House’s two fingers “I told you, you’re the only one to ever fuck me. When I’m not with you, I’m fucking women. None of the men make me hot but you.”

“I’m _so glad I married you.”_

Chase looks over his shoulder hotly, reaching back and spreading his cheeks “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

House does. He rams in, bottoming out and both men groan nice and loud. This is good, the neighbours will hear this. House begins a steady thrusting, one hand reaching around, but Chase’s cock is trapped between House and the sofa, and if the moaning is anything to go by, the blond doesn’t seem to mind. With every thrust, his cock rubs against the plush back of the sofa, smearing his precum into it.

“W-what about your neighbours? How do we convince them to tell him we’re always together?”

“The one on the left is a pervy old man, so I figure we let him watch you get yourself off, and the man on the other side will do it for some cash.”

“Like it.” Chase hisses, as House pounds into his prostate “J-just l-like that. _God!”_ And he’s coming, hard, all over the sofa, and he contracts around House deliciously, so the older doctor comes inside him, slapping Chase’s ass appreciatively

“Just as good as I remember.” He murmurs, pulling out.

Chase hums in contentment, lying over the sofa, legs jelly and happy to just sleep.

House pulls out his phone, taking a picture of Chase’s stretched hole. The click of the camera makes Chase whine. “Better not show anyone,” he slurs tiredly, as House pushes him to actually lie on the sofa, and covers him with a blanket

“Please? It doesn’t show your face.”

Chase sighs, stretching like a purring cat “Fine,” he grumbles, drifting off.

House wants to dance for joy _He’s so glad he married Chase._

Seriously. He and the Australian just get on. The sex is incredible, they find each other attractive, and Chase can put up with all of House’s bullshit. He’s not too needy, but needy enough to be manipulated when he needs to be. House has to admit that he…he fell for the young Wombat a long while ago. And that every single day without him pales in comparison to a day with him.

So when they go to bribe their neighours, handing over the money is easy enough, but the pervy old man, that makes House’s body burn with jealousy. The perve strokes himself off, watching Chase violate himself with a dildo, and after he’s done, he orders Chase to hump his pillow or he won’t play along. House wants to whack him over the head with his cane, but refrains, and they both watch Chase defile himself with a groan.

The inspector comes, and then he goes.

…

…

…

“Ask him to say,” Wilson said softly, and House just shook his head bitterly.

“He wouldn’t say yes.”

The brown haired man looked down, before touching House’s shoulder “He might.”

House goes home, and sees Chase cooking dinner in a pair of low hanging shorts and a t-shirt. “How was your day?” he asks, and House rolls his eyes at how domestic that all seems. “Yeah I know, my crap’s still here, I’ll pack it all up tomorrow-“

“You don’t have too.” House says suddenly, and Chase blinks. “I just mean…you can keep it here.”

The blond licks his lips and smiles “I’d like that.”

Every single day from then on, _shines._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, and this was sort of rushed and not my best work, and Chase wasn't completely in character, but I'm just getting a taste for it again. LOVE YOU!  
> x


End file.
